This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Users are provided with various types of online information, but it is often difficult to access information of personal interest. For user convenience, a server may recommend information of interest for the user according to browsing records, interests, and hobbies of the user.
When a user intends to view a video through a terminal device, a video that is most frequently clicked by other users may be recommended to the user. In other words, the preferences of the user are deduced according to preferences of other users, and thus, an inappropriate video may be recommended to the user that does not align with the preferences of the user.
In the above video recommendation method, it is not considered that the preferences of the user may be different from the preferences of other users. Accordingly, when the preferences of the user are different from the preferences of other users, the video recommendation success rate may be very low.